As a conventional electronic component, a multilayer inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-318946 (hereinafter referred to as “a conventional multilayer inductor”) has been known. FIG. 10 is a sectional view showing a structure of a conventional multilayer inductor 500.
The multilayer inductor 500 includes a laminate 502 and a coil 504. The laminate 502 has a structure in which a plurality of magnetic layers 506 and non-magnetic layers 508 are stacked. The coil 504 is incorporated in the laminate 502 and is formed by connecting coil conductors in series through via-hole conductors.
In the multilayer inductor 500 described above, the generation of magnetic saturation in the laminate 502 is suppressed by forming the non-magnetic layers 508. As a result, the multilayer inductor 500 has excellent direct-current superposition characteristics.
In the multilayer inductor 500, there has been a demand for further improving direct-current superposition characteristics.